Determine whether there is an optimal form of hypertension treatment for African-Americans with hypertension and nephrosclerosis (kidney failure secondary to hypertension) in order to slow progression of renal disease. Test whether any particular antihypertension therapy, out of 3 possibilities, is superior to others in protecting renal function.